


Reef

by onepercent



Series: Silence [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Post-Philip's death, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepercent/pseuds/onepercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander emails John after the longest time with no contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reef

Jack,

It's been quite a while since I've contacted you. Sorry about that. I've been really busy as a writer, husband, and dad. I guess that's no excuse as to why I haven't tried to talk to you earlier. You're my best friend, after all, and I should make time to talk to you as often as is possible. Please accept my humblest apologies (and I am not a humble man). 

Let's get right to it, then. As you might have already unfortunately heard, I cheated on Eliza. My beautiful, amazing, flawless wife (I cannot come up with any words to describe her accurately) had flown to Shanghai to visit her family and that was when one Maria Reynolds walked into my life. I will spare you the details by saying that eventually, I "kissed and told." 

I don't quite know why I did it, to be honest. I love Eliza with all of my tattered soul, more than I have loved anyone in this life or ones of the past. If I'm the ocean, she's the pink coral reef and the warm salty air and the calm summer sky. People often don't realize that I'm but blue bubbling rage without her. I hate what I've done to her. I don't deserve any of her forgiveness, what with Maria and now Philip. 

His death is all my fault. I'm the one that told him that the challenge to a fight from one George Eacker wasn't legitimate. A joke. I realized it wasn't one when we found him bleeding to death in a back alley, ambulance siren blaring mournfully in the distance. 

How's your Frances? I know you don't get to see her often, with her being out of the country and you in the Navy. Having family you seem to never get to see is hard, I know. But you Skype, don't you? I'm sure she'd be grasping at any chance to talk to her wonderful father. (You are fantastic, as I've said many a time. I always knew you would make a great dad!)

God, I'm rambling, sorry. You'd think I'd be better with words, with my being a writer and all. My words escape me, especially when I talk to you, ha. You take my breath away and all that.  
Wow. I love you a lot. I wish we could talk more often. Eliza loves you, and I think she knows I love you like I do her. I just hope one day I'll be able to convince you, by actions rather than

 

A knock on the door. 

"Come on in," Alexander calls, and his son walks in. 

"Mommy says to tell you that dinner is ready," little William says as he toddles into the room. He peeks at Alexander's open laptop sitting on the desk. "Who are you writing to?"

"A good friend of mine named John, little buddy," Alexander replies as he picks up his four-year-old by the chest and hauls him up on to his lap. 

"Mommy says you had a boyfriend named John when you weren't my papa yet," William remarks thoughtfully as he sticks a small finger up his thickly drooling nose. 

"Yep," he says back, looking down at the child sitting on his legs and hips. Dark hair and brightly black-eyed, like him. Handsome like him too, if he does say so himself. (He does. Like he wrote earlier–he is not a humble man.)

"Are you still boyfriends?" William asks, smearing the snot on his index finger on to his father's crisp green shirt. 

"No, not anymore. We love each other very dearly, though, like I love your fabulous mommy," Alex chuckles lightly at his son moving the goo on his shirt into a shape he can only describe as abstract. 

"Why aren't you boyfriends anymore, Papa?"

"He isn't here right now."

"Where is he then?"

"He's in a better place now."

"Mommy says that's where Philip is. Is he with my brother?"

"Yes, I do believe he is," Alexander sighs. He still finds it hard to talk about his first son, even after the funeral and the move away from the center of the city and everything they've done to push away the memory of his death. He continues to feel uncharacteristically quiet after Philip's death, much like John's. 

"You should go visit them, then," William looks up at his dad for the first time in the conversation, pausing his game of "let's see how many boogers we can get on Papa's new shirt". 

Alexander looks at his calendar on the wall. July 10th. 

"I think that's a fantastic idea, little bud."

**Author's Note:**

> The Hamilton/Burr duel happened on July 11th, in case you didn't know.
> 
> Feedback is eternally welcomed in the form of constructive criticism, praise, ideas for future works you might want to see written, or anything else you could think of.


End file.
